Hollyleaf's Ultra Journey
by omega5342
Summary: Hollyleaf, finding herself being saved from the collapsing tunnels by a strange being, soon finds herself accepting an offer to live in another realm. Now, she is running through time to become a truly strong trainer on a quest to stop Necrozma from devouring the light of the Pokemon World. Based off "Hollyleaf's Pokemon Journey" and "Pokemon Ultra Sun/Ultra Moon". Enjoy, everyone.
1. Prologue: Hollyleaf's New Start

Nothing would ever be the same for the black she-cat. Not after that day, the day it all came crashing down on her. Hollyleaf ran as fast as she could, she didn't care if the trees were trying to tear at her pelt, nor the injuries she was gaining. It is just not right!

The warrior code had nothing to it, she was born breaking it. She broke the code she held up all her life when she was born, well, she held it up until she killed Ashfur, the cat that ruined her life. It was then she realized it. She broke the code, she was not one of the Three. Both of her brothers had special gifts, yet she had nothing. She was a regular cat, one not fit to be called a warrior, that was what she thought. As of now, she was running away, running to a new life. But, looking back, she saw her brothers on the chase.

"Hollyleaf, stop!" Lionblaze yelled, hoping for the black she-cat to listen. His hopes came to life when she quietly turned around, looking at those she betrayed. "Hollyleaf," he said in a soft and quiet tone. "You've got to listen to us."

"I'm sorry!" she meowed. "I was only trying to do what was best. I couldn't let Ashufr live! For all of our sakes! You don't understand that, don't you?" At that, Jayfeather stiffened.

"You killed Ashfur?"

The only response that came back was a nod. Hollyleaf let the blind tom look into her memories and see what had happened. To her, they should know. "He should have been swept into the lake and never seen again. But they found him, and now everything is ruined. I can't stay here. I know I did the right thing, but no cat will understand."

She then darted straight for the tunnel, not being able to bear the pain anymore, not being able to bear what her life had become. Not now, nor ever. But suddenly, as she was racing through the tunnel, she began to feel the area shaking. The dirt, the mud, all of it came crashing in on her, but she just kept running. "Hollyleaf, no!" he said, but his voice was lost in the rocks. She thought it would be over, but then…

"Not so fast!" a voice belonging to a young tom said, echoing throughout the area, somehow causing a ripple to phase throughout the tunnel. It shocked her to her core. Hollyleaf waited a moment more, but nothing ever came crashing down to crush her to death, everything was completely silent. "You can open your eyes, you're safe now." that same voice said in a more gentle, less commanding tone.

Hollyleaf hesitated at first, but she quietly opened one of her eyes, but when she opened her left eye fully, she instantly felt a wave of fear rush towards her. "No…" she said, looking at the bipedal being before her. "No, no, no!" she repeated, looking at the white void between her and the… "TWOLEG!" she yelled, running away from the suited figure. She didn't care where she was going, but after a few seconds, she found herself bumping into him. She shivered as she looked up at him. The twoleg was tall, his face was concealed by a mask and wearing a large winter overcat, covering everything except his hands.

"Whoah, whoa, whoa! No need to freak out." the twoleg said.

"Oh, StarClan. This is worse than the-"

"The Dark Forest?" the twoleg said, somehow finishing her sentence. "I did not come for you because of those bad apples, I came for you, Hollyleaf, because of your fate." How did he know what her name was!? "Oh, I've been watching your world since it was first created, and the moment you were born, I knew what your fate would be should I did not intervene."

"W-w-what are y-y-you saying?" Hollyleaf timidly said, still overwhelmed by the fact that she was having a conversation with a TWOLEG, of all creatures.

"I am saying that I know that StarClan did not include you in the three, and from one moment to another, you would find yourself in a battle against the Dark Forest, and during that fight… you would die!" he said, causing her to jump back a bit. "I've looked at the prophecies and read them, and I found out that while Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Dovepaw all have their powers, it would be you that would die and end up in StarClan."

The black she-cat gasped. She knew that she lacked the powers her siblings had, and that she was not one of the Three, but if what he said was true, then this revelation revealed that she was doomed to die young from the start. "But… that's… that's impossible. How would you-"

"Know?" the twoleg said. "Prophecy, remember? You would want to redeem yourself, but you would not get the chance to do so. That is one of the reasons I hate them, but your situation is the last straw, and I'm going to help you live to see the day when you're old, but you would have to follow my rules here. You listening?"

"Y… yes…"

"Alright, so here's the cheese. I am not trusting this world to harbor you, so I'm going to send you to a different world beyond reach, and you will be transformed into a member of the same species as the locals. Not saying, though. That's a surprise. You would probably want to take hold of this." He gestured to a strange, purple and magenta egg that was floating right beside the two. "When this egg hatches, the creature inside it would help you on the peril that is a journey. Good news, it is on the verge of hatching, which brings bad news, you don't have long to decide what your fate is."

Instantly, she thought to what he said, and remembered everything. The discovery of her true parentage, the fateful Gathering, Ashfur's death, and her. She discovered that she was not a part of the Three. Her brothers had unique powers, and Dovepaw, how did the being know who she is, or her and her brothers? She wondered if he was lying, but, the way his voice came out said he wasn't. She began to doubt whether or not she was suited for clan life, and she was beginning to suspect that he was right. If going back would lead to her death, then she knew what she must do. "I went into these tunnels because I couldn't bear any pain. But with what you said, I don't think I can continue… not here, anyways. I accept."

The Traveler only smiled. "You really want a new life, do you? Okay, but I have to give you a little warning. There are going to be words popping into your head now and then, but that's so you would know this new world, but the creatures, you'd have to learn about all by your lonesome, the egg being one of them. Good luck." He raised his hand, and with a snap of his fingers, both Hollyleaf and the egg vanished in a blink of an eye.

"Man, I hope she turns out okay." the Traveler said before snapping his fingers, and everything changed back to the tunnel. Once more, he snapped his fingers, and after he vanished, the rocks came crashing down like normal. "I hope…" his words echoed throughout the cave, barely even going to the ears of Jayfeather and Lionblaze as they walked away.

Meanwhile, in another realm, something else happened. The sound of footsteps echoed through the hallways of the Aether Foundation. A young girl with blond hair and a white hat and dress ran with a strange creature in her bag. Lillie didn't want her friend to get harmed by the employees, or worse, HER.

After escaping through the elevator, Lillie found herself getting cornered by strange people in white and blue uniforms. They were trapped, either the employees will get her, or these aliens would do who knows what experiments on her.

But, before either side could catch her, her Pokemon emitted a bright flash of light before teleporting the two somewhere else. Somewhere where they would be safe, hopefully.

**Alright, so, first things first, this story is based of 'Hollyleaf's Pokemon Journey', which was unfortunately cancelled. Shame, I would have loved to read it some more, but, we have what we have, and, I'm making my own spin on how she got there. Seriously, I doubt that StarClan would know of these other worlds, and I thought that some other being would do it.**

**And yes, that was a Poipole egg that Traveler gave her. Saves me the trouble of having her choose a starter, and giving a twist on her first Pokemon. A win-win. Also, I went and divvied it up a bit. Hollyleaf dies and is reborn in the old story, she is rescued from the collapsing tunnel and saved in this story. I also wisked her off to the Alola region, as this story is also based off of Pokemon Ultra Sun/Ultra Moon, Recon Squad and a suffering Necrozma hungry for light to regain his power.**

**And yes, I said 'his', I tend to view Necrozma as male. Anywho, on with it all!**


	2. Melemele Island-1: Hollyleaf's Arrival

She was back at Kuikui's place. After all that hustle and bustle, after all that, Lillie knew that her friend was now safe from HER. She didn't know where the strange people came from, but she knew that she was now safe. As she put her things away, a living ball of stardust wandered out of the bag and began looking around. As for Lillie, she walked towards the window of Kuikui's laboratory, looking at the sights.

Already, it was nighttime, and only a few trainers were out and about. In the middle of the day, they were all either searching for some wild Pokemon, battling it out, or just having a good time with one another. As for Lillie herself, she did not train them, as she was raised in a place with Pokemon previously tormented by bad apples, which led her to have a slight dim view on the whole ordeal. But even then, it did not stop her from thinking about what it would be like, as well as the fact that she has always wanted a cute Alolan Vulpix to hug and cuddle up with. But alas, the probability is low.

On an unrelated note, it was her birthday, and Professor Kuikui was giving her a gift, as well as the grandson of Melemele's Kahuna. At that thought, she smiled. At least after all that hassle of saving her friend from HER, it would be a good way to wind down and actually enjoy something in a while. But the serenity was not to last.

Suddenly, out of the blue, everything flashed white for a few seconds, much to the shock of every conscious being, and then the sound of a girl screaming could be heard, and then it was muffled by the sound of the bushes. Lillie looked to see a shape that was visible from within the bushes, and that Nebby was out investigating the strange shape. Lillie sighed, knowing that something was going to happen, whether it be good or bad. The girl in the white dress raced out of the lab, towards the strange shape that Nebby was looking at.

When she arrived, she moved some of that bush away to reveal a girl around her age, she was lying unconscious, with thick black hair flowing down her back. Right by her, a strange purple and magenta egg sat, waiting to hatch. "PEW!" Nebby let out its cute sound as it tapped one of its 'arms' at the figure.

"Gah!" the girl screamed, shooting straight up for her spot in the bush, causing Nebby to jump back into Lillie's arms. "What in StarClan's name!" she said as she began carefully looking at herself. "So it wasn't a dream after all. I'm a…" The girl looked at Lillie, who was just plain confused. "Sorry I startled you…" she murmured, putting her head down.

"It's fine. I heard someone screaming, and then Nebby went to the bush, and we found you unconscious. You might need to dress up, though." The girl began to look at herself, and then back at Lillie and her Cosmog. "Don't worry, it's a good thing I already have packed some clothes with me." Lillie said as she went into her bag and pulled out some pajamas and helped put them on her. The girl was hesitant at first, but she seemed to get the hang of it.

"Thanks." the girl said as she attempted to get up on her own two feet. She was a little wobbly at first, but she eventually won the battle. She began looking around with her forest green eyes, studying the place around her. Thankfully, there weren't any people walking about, just a few wild Pokemon, which the girl looked at with confusion. "It's just… I'm having a hard time adjusting to this world…"

"Interesting." an unknown voice said. Both Lillie and the girl looked as two blue-skinned people in strange clothing walked towards them, the taller one being a young man with purple hair and the smaller one being a little girl with orange hair in a braid. "You and us are kindred spirits. The Alola region is a bizarre place, isn't it?" the alien man said. Lillie looked on in shock as she saw the people from before.

"You know these guys?" the black-haired girl asked. Lillie didn't answer.

"Our apologies." the man said. "I am Dulse, and my partner is Zossie. We have been sent to unravel the mysteries of the Alola region and its Pokemon."

"Pokemon? Is that what those strange plants and animals were?" the girl said to Lillie.

Lillie shook her head. "They're not exactly plants or animals. It's a long story, and I am not comfortable enough with these people around to talk about it."

"We understand." Dulse said. "But we might be here for a while. We haven't seen light like this in thousands of years." And with that, they walked into the distance.

Without anything to do, Lillie lead Nebby and the strange girl back to Kuikui's lab. The girl seemed to know the words, but the whole ordeal was alien to her. She carefully picked up her egg and carried it with her. "Where did you get that egg from, anyway?" Lillie asked.

"It was given to me before I wound up here." the girl replied. "I do not know much about this strange world, but I think that this is one of the 'Pokemon' that you guys talk about." Before she could speak, the girl realized something. "I almost forgot to ask who you are."

"Oh, I'm Lillie, the assistant to the Professor of this region. And you are?"

"H… Hollyleaf." the girl said nervously. "I just sort of found myself here."

Lillie silently nodded. It was a rather odd name, but it suited her very well. "Alright, you can stay with me and the Professor. He loves the company."

"Thank you." was all that Hollyleaf said as the two went into the lab. Surprisingly, it looked more sanitary in the inside than out, and Hollyleaf was surprised about that. After all that hassle with finding out who her real parents are and killing Ashfur, being saved by a masked human who whisked her to a strange new world. Good thing she got a heads up, otherwise the worlds popping into her head would really make a scene. She did not want to tell them about her old life, but she knew it would have to come some time.

Sooner than later, she saw Lillie talking to a man wearing a labcoat and a swimsuit. She may be new to those words, but that was a pretty odd combo compared to the humans that her clanmates saw at her time as a cat. But to be fair, this was another world, and that could mean a whole mess of surprises. The two people turned to her. "Hollyleaf, meet Kuikui, the professor of the Alola region. I work as his assistant. Professor, this is Hollyleaf, I found her in the bushes after a flash of light."

"Pleasure to meet you." the man said putting his hand towards her. The girl shakily put her hand towards him, smiling as he grabbed it and the two shook hands. "I suppose you're a friend of Lillie's, don't worry, you can stay at my place until we get you set up."

"Alright." Hollyleaf replied. "I'm not be new to this world, so thanks for letting me stay in your place, wherever we are. Where am I, again?"

"Well, if you want to know the general place, we are in the Alola region, a sunny, tropical paradise, a chain of islands smack dab in the middle of the ocean." Islands? Ocean? These two words, along with the definitions popped into her head. Being inland, the clan cats never knew of large bodies of water, and now, she was surrounded by it on all four sides. "Due to its position, the Pokemon here are exotic and rare compared to the rest of the world."

Pokemon. Unfortunately, that word did not pop into her head, Hollyleaf frowned when she remembered the Traveler's words. Guess she had to learn for herself, but he did not say she couldn't ask the question. "Wait, what's a Pokemon?"

"Pokemon are the creatures that inhabit this world, you can find them anywhere, from the highest parts of the sky, to the deepest parts of the ocean. There are hundreds of species that take different shapes and sizes, for example…" Kuikui threw up a ball, which let out a flash of light that seemingly created a brown and white dog with what looked like rocks jutting from it. "This is a Lycanroc, one of the native species of Pokemon that grace these islands, and this one is my best bud!" The Professor patted the wolf on the head, who smiled affectionately. "Who's a good girl. Yes, yes you are."

"Not to be rude, but I have a hunch that this egg might be one of them." Hollyleaf said, pulling out the egg. "It was… given to me before I arrived, it's a long story." Lillie and Kuikui looked at the purple and magenta. "He said it was on the verge of hatching."

"Well, that is a surprise. It doesn't look like any Pokemon egg I've seen. Once the egg hatches, I might need to take a look at it."

Hollyleaf looked at the egg, and nodded. "In all honesty, I'm curious as well. But for now, why don't we get some sleep?" Lillie asked. The other two nodded, and Hollyleaf smiled. As she climbed into one of the beds in Kuikui's lab, she began to account the previous events of the day as she began to fall asleep.

She did not fully trust her savior's words, but she had a small feeling that she would not live through the battle for what she had done. Yet, she is happy that she got a new start, and she knew that this was not the only time it happened. Her grandfather left his housecat life because he found a more suitable life in the Clans, and Ravenpaw was better off living the life of a loner in an abandoned barn, and this was her case. Maybe she wasn't a part of the Three because this was her destiny?

"Thanks, whoever you are…" Hollyleaf said before yawning and falling fast asleep. If she had remained awake for a little while longer, then she would've noticed the egg start to glow white and crack. In a flash of light, the creature from within was revealed to be a strange purple alien with an abnormally large head that served as a poison gland. The Poipole looked at the person he was assigned to be with, and flew right to the nightstand. He didn't think that this was how he… nevermind.

**So, Chapter 2 is up. Could've been better, but I made this over the span of several days trying to make this thing. As for Poipole being 'assigned' to be with her, he might have gotten turned back into an egg or something. Anyways, like I've said before, Poipole's going to be Hollyleaf's partner Pokemon. She isn't going to have an official starter, but after the others get their starters, the community could decide which wild Pokemon she'd catch.**

**Side Note: I might be including Ash and the gang in this, but the story would follow the games rather than the anime, since Necrozma's backstory is more realistic and his rage and hunger for light is more justified. Ciao ciao, all!**


End file.
